Acciones extremas
by Iutuista
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si el primo de Ron se enamora de Hermione? ¿Que pasaría si la novia de Ron no es quien aparenta ser? ¿Que pasaría si los mortifagos comenzaran a actuar otra vez? Aventura, Romance, Humor y mucho mas en esta historia : Hr/R H/G
1. Chapter 1 Después de la Batalla

_Hola, espero que les guste esta historia. El primer capitulo es para aclarar la escena, pero los siguientes estan muy buenos jeje. Dejen comentarios para ver si la sigo publicando o no._

_Todos los personajes (o por lo menos casi todos) no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling la todopoderosa xD_

_Besos!_

* * *

_Capitulo 1: Después de la batalla_

Después de la última batalla, después de todo lo sucedido en aquel séptimo año, después de haber podido, o por lo menos tratado sobrepasar todas las bajas que hubo, después de haber superado cada una de las trabas que ponía el destino en sus vidas, ellos tres pudieron seguir adelante tranquilamente.

Bueno, uno no podría calificarlos tranquilamente, después de todo en el mundo de la magia no hay nada tranquilo. Harry, Ron y Hermione decidieron rendir unas pocas materias en Hogwarts, para poder ingresar a la Universidad de Aurors. McGonagall los dejo hacer eso con todo el orgullo del mundo, lo tenían bien merecido. Ginny, por su lado, termino el colegio al mismo tiempo que su actual novio y futuro esposo, Harry Potter, aunque claro, ella no sabía en realidad que sería su futuro esposo, todavía no se lo había propuesto, estaba esperando el momento adecuado.

Estaban pasando los últimos días que les quedaban antes de ingresar a la universidad. O'Brien, el director de la Universidad de Aurors, los recibió con mucha calidez y confianza, estaba deseoso de que ellos tres estudiaran en su universidad, después de todo, quien no querría en su establecimiento a los tres jóvenes más valientes y audaces, a los que derrotaron al señor de las tinieblas. Ginny, prefirió acompañar a su hermano George en la nueva tienda que habían adquirido en Hogsmeade; era una forma de ayudarle a olvidar la batalla en la cual había perdido a su hermano gemelo, aunque ella tampoco se había recuperado del todo.

Todos habían intentado continuar con esos cargos de conciencia. Ron se había mudado de la Madriguera, una vez habiendo considerado que sus padres estaban completamente bien viviendo solos. Meses después, Arthur, quien se había retirado ya del Ministerio, decidió que lo mejor para el y su esposa Molly sería irse de viaje, despejar su mente. Por lo que decidió dejarles la casa a sus dos hijos menores. Habían planeado viajar por el mundo, durante un año o mas si era necesario. Posiblemente se trasladaran a Irlanda y allí recrearían una vivienda tranquila, después de todo a ellos siempre les gusto la idea de vivir en el campo verde y lluvioso, y que mejor que la república de Irlanda. Ron y Ginny casi no disputaron la madriguera, acordaron que lo mejor sería vivir en completa armonía junto a Harry.

Por otro lado, Hermione rentaba un departamento en Londres, y realizaba viajes constantes hacia la madriguera; era muy común que ella este por allí.

Muchas veces se cuestiono lo que había sucedido con Ron, y su instantáneo beso. Pero después de muchas charlas con su amigo, habían llegado al acuerdo de que no sucedería nada. La afligió al principio, pero intentó sobrellevarlo, a pesar de que no podía tener éxito en ninguna relación después de eso. Por el contrario, Ron se había vuelto un imán hacia todas las mujeres existentes, se volvían locas con solo oírlo nombrar. Esto encoleraba a Hermione; no podían ser así, ella lo había visto primero. Ginny le recomendó muchas veces que hablara con el, que le contara sus sentimientos y viera como el reaccionaba. Sin embargo, cada vez que intentaba hacerlo, el tenía una nueva noticia sobre una nueva novia o algo diferente, por lo que siempre se retraía.

Su mundo había cambiado, sus prioridades se habían hecho diferentes, sus sentimientos habían madurado al igual que sus mentes. Pero sus corazones seguían siendo iguales que aquel día que cruzaron por primera vez las puertas del gran salón y se enfrentaron con el sobrero seleccionador. Seguían siendo los mismos pero solo un poco diferentes.

* * *

Merry Chrismas! and Happy new year!


	2. Chapter 2 Sentimientos Extremos

Muchas gracias por leerlo :) suerte! este capitulo se pone un poco... bueno... van a ver -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo 2: __Sentimientos Extremos_

El cumpleaños de Ginny estaba próximo, y entre los tres amigos habían planeado el realizarle una pequeña fiesta sorpresa. Pero siendo como es Ginny, descubrió todo antes de que siquiera pudieran planearlo.

-Yo no quiero una pequeña fiesta-inquirió la mas pequeña de los Weasley cuando discutían los detalles principales.

-¿Pero a quien quieres invitar?-preguntó Hermione riendo-no hay tantas personas conocidas y… queridas-advirtió levantado las cejas.

-Yo quiero muchos globos, y guirnaldas, y mucha gente gritándome "Ginny feliz cumpleaños!!"

-En otras palabras quieres ser mediática-rió Harry por lo bajo.

Todos rieron, incluso la misma Ginny, quien estaba al tanto de sus deseos de sobresalir. Quería ser descubierta, aunque no iba a esperar a que la descubran. Iba a hacer lo imposible por ser famosa, empezando por ingresar a algún equipo de quidditch, el cual era su sueño secreto.

-Voy a invitar a todo Hogwarts-Hermione abrió grandes los ojos. Tenía en mente a una persona principal a la cual no quería invitar-tranquila Herms, te entendí-dijo la pelirroja como si pudiera leerle la mente a su amiga. Sabía de antemano que no debería invitar ni a Lavender Brown ni a Cho Chang. Era algo sabido.

La noche cayó tan rápido, que apenas pudieron percibirlo. Las horas pasaron volando entre risas y especulaciones. Cuando el reloj cu-cu de la pared marco la una, Hermione comprendió que era hora de dar la retirada.

-Debería irme-comentó mirando la hora-mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer, quiero ir a comprar los libros para la Universidad y empezar a leerlos, quiero estar preparada-Ron rió por lo bajo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? No puedes aparecerte-le recordó.

-Es tarde-dijo ella mirando su reloj muggle de muñeca. Tenía una opción en mente, pero no quería decirla. No quería irse a su casa, quería pasar la noche con alguien alguna vez. Después de haber dormido en una misma habitación con cuatro chicas durante seis años, ya estaba acostumbrada al movimiento, y el vivir sola en un departamento, sin ninguna otra compañía que no sea un gato era bastante depresivo.

-Quédate aquí-sugirió Ginny, quien estaba casi dormida-si tienes mucha urgencia por comprar los libros, vete temprano en la mañana; pero quédate-sonrió a su amiga.

-¿Y la escoba?-dijo Ron, quien evidentemente no había escuchado nada de lo dicho por su hermana.

-No me gusta volar…-vió a Ron a los ojos. ¿Realmente quería que ella se fuera?

-Esta decidido-dijo Ginny sin importarle el comentario de su hermano-te quedas. Eso si, resuelve tú donde duermes… yo voy a acostarme.

-Hey… no me dejes decidiendo eso…-dijo riendo Hermione.

-Vamos, ya estas grandecita como para que yo tome decisiones por vos, vamos Harry-dijo haciéndole una seña a su novio para que vayan a la habitación a acostarse.

Harry se despidió con un simple "hasta mañana" y subió las escaleras muy rápido.

Hermione y Ron quedaron en el sillón, mirándose mutuamente. Ella no sabía que decir, y el estaba en una especie de transe, no sabía si por enojo o felicidad, pero era un transe.

-No me agrada que duerman juntos-dijo el al fin-se que son novios y todo lo que quieras… pero no me agrada para nada-suspiró-asumo que tendré que acostumbrarme-rió solo. Miro a los ojos a Hermione, a esa chica a la cual el veía tan cariñosamente, con mas intenciones de las que ella sabía, con resentimiento por haber decidido no seguir una relación con ella, con cariño y amor.

-Son tan tiernos. Los envidio, tienen una relación tan hermosa-dijo con los ojos casi vidriosos.

Ron se desperezó, estiró los brazos y dio un bostezo sin cubrirse la boca. Hermione mostró su desaprobación, y sin embargo dentro suyo, deseaba tanto estar entre esos brazos, que sus manos rodeen su cintura, y que esos labios besen los suyos, solo por un segundo otra vez.

-Bien, creo que me voy a dormir-y se estiró sobre el sillón, apoyando su cabeza sobre el regazo de Hermione. Ella no sabía como reaccionar, si enojarse, si mirarlo furtivamente, o simplemente si acariciarle la cabeza y despeinar esos cabellos rojos. El cerró los ojos y cerró los puños para no arriesgarse a acariciar a su amiga. Ella llevó sus manos a la frente pecosa de su compañero y le acarició delicadamente, sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que esto significaba.

El dio un suspiro. Cerró los ojos y giró un poco la cabeza hacia el lado de las rodillas. Abrió uno de los ojos e hizo una semi sonrisa.

-¿No planeas dormir?-dijo el riendo.

-Estas durmiendo en mi cama-rió ella.

-Uno: esto no es una cama, es un sofá-dijo tranquilo-y dos, tu cama es la mía… digo… la de mi habitación.

-Oh…-dijo ella sorprendida-no puedo dormir en tu habitación.

-Si puedes-dijo el tranquilo-vamos, estos no son los dormitorios del colegio…-"justamente", pensó ella "allí yo podía ponerme límites"-bien, si quieres duermo en mi habitación.

-Exacto-dijo ella.

-Bien, vamos-sonrió, incorporándose de un salto y tomándola de la mano.

-¿A dónde?

-A dormir, si a ti no te molesta que durmamos juntos, perfecto.

-¡QUIEN DIJO ESO!-respondió nerviosa.

-Bien, si quieres que duerma en mi cama, y yo quiero que duermas en mi cama, dormimos juntos y ya-rió-oh vamos… es de dos plazas, si quieres yo me pongo un cinturón de castidad si te sientes mas cómoda.

Le pareció tan extraña la situación a Hermione, Ron comportándose de una manera tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, y ella siguiéndole la corriente.

Después de muchas discusiones, y notando que las horas seguían pasando, Hermione accedió a dormir con su mejor amigo. No era para tanto tampoco, habían hecho cosas peores juntos que dormir en la misma cama.

Subieron las escaleras casi en puntas de pie para no despertar a Harry y Ginny, entraron en la habitación de Ron, que estaba bastante desordenada para variar. Ella lanzó una pequeña mirada al lado de la cama donde dormiría. Había un montón de ropa tirada.

-Escoge lo que quieras para dormir-dijo el abriendo uno de los cajones de su placard y sacando su ropa de dormir.

-No, esta bien, duermo así…-dijo ella observando que llevaba puesto una simple remera y un pantalón jean.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero en la noche no te quejes de que es molesto jaja-rió el y salió de la habitación.

Ella era una maniática del orden, no comprendía como podía vivir en semejante chiquero. No le sorprendería encontrar viejas plumas de su lechuza en el suelo. Movió la ropa de Ron desde la cama hasta una silla que había junto a una cómoda. Aliso un poco las sábanas y las estiró, acomodo su almohada y se recostó, previamente sacándose las zapatillas y las medias. Ron estaba en lo cierto, estaría muy incomoda con los jeans, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para admitirle eso.

El pelirrojo volvió a la habitación con una camiseta blanca y unos shorts azules, la castaña apenas dio un vistazo a como estaba vestido, pues temía tirarse sobre el en medio de la noche. No hubo un lapso de tiempo muy grande entre que apagaran las luces y que quedara dormida. Estaba cansada, había hecho un montón de cosas el día anterior, y el simple hecho de pensar en lo que tendría que hacer al día siguiente la cansaba aún mas.

Ron sintió absolutamente todo, cada uno de los movimientos que ella hacía en la noche. No podía conciliar el sueño, temía roncar demasiado y despertarla, o estirar uno de sus brazos bruscamente y golpearla, o peor aún, abrazarla y hacer cucharita con ella (n/a: jaja cucharita es re tierno ^^).

Puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza, observó el techo en la oscuridad, cuando una mano se deslizó suavemente sobre su pecho, acarreando tras ella un cuerpo delicado, el de ella, el de Hermione. La vió a los ojos; no podía creerlo. Ella se acercó lentamente a el y lo besó fogosamente. El apoyó sus manos en la cadera de su amiga y la apretó mas contra el. Con la otra mano acarició su espalda y la tomó por el cuello delicadamente, evitando que despegue sus labios de los de el. Ella se acomodo perfectamente sobre la cadera de Ron, y besó su pecho y cuello. El cerró los ojos, todavía sin creer todo lo que estaba pasando, necesitaba saber que esto no era un sueño. Le habló.

-¿Eres realmente tu? ¿No estoy soñando?-pero ella, con un dedo en sus labios y susurrando un "shhh" lo silenció. Era demasiado bueno el momento como para ser cierto-Por favor, contéstame-otro "shhh" sonó en su oído, seguido del suave tacto de la lengua de Hermione.

El se dio vuelta violentamente, dejándola a ella debajo de el. Comenzó a moverse entre sus piernas, mientras que ella seguía besándolo profundamente. Necesitaba deshacerse de esa remera que tanto le estaba molestando. Intento tironearla, pero no pudo sacarla, ella se la quitó delicadamente, por lo que el decidió hacer lo mismo con su musculosa blanca. Era lo mas majestuoso que había visto alguna vez. No era la primera mujer que veía desnuda, pero si era la primera vez que veía así a su amiga, por fin lograba cumplir su sueño de hacía tantos años. Debía admitirlo, ya era hora. Estaba enamorado de ella, no podía superar el haber negado una relación formal con ella, y ahora no podía echarse atrás. Su orgullo era muy grande como para quebrarse ante Hermione, pero ¿Qué tan duro puede llegar a ser un orgullo como para impedir el amor?

Unas risas inundaron sus oídos, y la voz sensible de Hermione le resonó en el oído "Ron" susurró débilmente. El estaba feliz de escucharle hablar, y saber que no era un sueño. Comenzó a besarle, sintió un gusto diferente esta vez, un gusto suave, como a tela, y otra vez escuchó el "Ron", pero no era precisamente la voz de ella, era la de Harry. ¿Qué hacia Harry molestándolo? El nunca lo molesto cuando estaba intimando con su hermanita, y bien tenía ganas de hacerlo. Intentó seguir en lo suyo, pero un halo de luz le pego directo en los ojos y la molestia era tan grande que debió cerrarlos.

A pesar de que en realidad, ya estaban cerrados hace un buen rato.


	3. Chapter 3 La fiesta de Cumpleaños

_Capítulo 3: La Fiesta de Cumpleaños_

Las risas inundaron sus oídos, era la risa de varias personas al unísono. ¿Quiénes eran? Abrió violentamente los ojos y observó varias caras todas juntas, no estaba seguro de que eran caras, pero tenían nariz, entonces ¿Qué tenía nariz y no era cara?

-Vamos Ron, despierta de tu sueño erótico-dijo la aguda voz de Ginny. El se desperezó y notó que seguía acostado en la cama, y que sus tres amigos lo estaban mirando con risas comprimidas.

Observó alrededor, la funda de la almohada estaba tirada en el piso, junto a su camiseta blanca, y por encima de las sabanas, sobre su entrepierna se notaba un levantamiento parecido al de una carpita (n/a: muajajaja), se sonrojó e intentó ocultarlo de la mejor forma posible. ¿Qué había pasado? El estaba seguro de que no había soñado nada.

-¿Qué sueño erótico?-dijo retomando las palabras de su hermana

-Bueno Ron, hay evidencia por todos lados de que soñaste con que tenías una noche caliente con Annie-lo recordó, no necesariamente el sueño, sino el hecho de estar con Annie.

Había comenzado a salir con ella hacía un año, ahora eran una pareja completamente formal. Anna Hubert era la hija de uno de los profesores de la Universidad, la había conocido en una fiesta que hicieron en honor de ellos tres por haber vencido a Voldemort. Era una chica muy agradable y bonita. Ron estaba hipnotizado con ella, o casi.

-Eh… see… Annie-dijo el recordando todo-no digo… no hubo ningún sueño…

-¿Que no Ronald? No mientas-dijo Hermione-hacías cada gemido de noche.

-Que no soñé nada Hermione-dijo con voz apretada y por lo bajo

-Y encima hablabas… y mucho-siguió riendo-todo el tiempo estaba haciendo "shh" pero no te callabas.

Entrecerró los ojos, así que eso era lo que el escuchaba.

-¿Qué hago sin camisa?-preguntó creyendo que era una broma de sus amigos.

-Ah no se… pregúntale a Annie y a tu sueño rarito-rió Ginny-amaneciste así, y según Hermione-la miró de reojo-hacías movimientos raros.

Ron se sonrojo más, si es que eso era posible.

-¿Tan terrible fue?-dijo con cara de apenado, observando a la castaña.

-Para ti fue fatal evidentemente…-rió la misma.

Sus amigos le dejaron solo unos instantes, para que pudiera cambiarse. El sin embargo, se sentó en el borde de la cama y recordó todas y cada una de las partes del sueño. ¿Porque había soñado eso? El estaba enamorado de Annie, el la quería con cada parte de su corazón, aunque, evidentemente, no tanto como el esperaba. Que hacía Hermione en su sueño, es que acaso era una tonta fantasía, el que una mujer este haciéndole eso… tal vez era solamente que había dormido a su lado y su mente imaginó todo. Pensó en cualquier excusa estúpida, intentando evadir la respuesta que le venía tanto a la mente "me gusta".

Los días fueron pasando, Hermione volvió a dormir en su habitación, y Ron dejó de tener sus sueños eróticos con su mejor amiga. Harry fue preparando su sorpresa para el cumpleaños de su novia, y Ginny se entusiasmo más a cada momento con su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Al fin el día llegó, mas bien la noche en que la pelirroja haría su gran y perfecta fiesta. Se había encargado de invitar a todos sus conocidos de Hogwarts, a su hermano Bill y su esposa Fleur también, la cual vendría con su nueva sobrinita Vitorie. Ron llevaría a su novia Annie, y Hermione… esperaba conocer a alguien nuevo.

No es que se clasificara como "desesperada", pero necesitaba estar con alguien para olvidarse de Ron, el había logrado superarla, el estaba en una relación formal con alguien, ¿Por qué ella no podía darse ese lujo?

La fiesta comenzó, todo estaba decorado con globos y guirnaldas, así como tanto quería la pequeña pelirroja. La comida estaba fantástica, y la música mejor. El regalo de Ron había sido traer a una banda que le gustaba mucho a su hermana, "Wizard of Oz" (N/a: mago de oz jeje… ¿es que a alguien se le ocurría otro nombre medio mágico?).

-Tu no sales mas gon Vigtor Grum?-le preguntaba Fleur Delacour, ahora, Weasley a Hermione. Ella sonrió ante la pregunta.

-No, solo salimos hace mucho tiempo… no nos vimos en varios años-Fleur, quien cargaba a su pequeña hija, negó con la cabeza.

-Geo que le sigues gustando-Hermione levantó las cejas. Y un pelirrojo que pasaba por allí cerca alzó las orejas para oír más-podrías intentar volveg con el-ella hizo una mueca, intento evitar contestar la pregunta y se concentró en la pequeña criatura que la francesa llevaba en brazos.

Ron, había quedado boquiabierto. Como podía seguir Vicky enamorado de Hermione, si hacía ya tres años que no se veían. Es decir, como un jugador de quidditch tan reconocido como el seguía prendido con la "noviecita" del secundario. Se apoyó contra un árbol, y sosteniendo su botella de cerveza, dio un trago un tanto amargo, frunció el gesto y observó alrededor. Ginny se posó junto a el a los pocos segundos.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo intranquila-es mi cumpleaños, estate alegre.

-Lo estoy-dijo impresionado por el comentario de su hermana-oh vamos, créeme, estoy solamente observando la fiesta-dio otro trago amargo.

-¿Quién te aflige, Annie o Hermione?-dijo sabihondamente la Weasley. Ron intentó hacer una cara de asombro, pero su hermana no la creyó.

-Hermione-miró a su hermana-pero no por lo que crees...

-Si claro…-dijo bruscamente-En mi opinión… tendrías que hablar con ella. No puedes hacerte esto a ti y tampoco puedes hacerle eso a Annie. Ella no es una mala persona, como para que estés soñando con otra chica.

-¿Y tu que sabes?-dijo el intentando disimular su sorpresa, su hermana siempre había tenido ese don-yo amo a Annie, y no siento nada por Hermione ni por nadie mas

-Se mucho mas de lo que aparento… si en realidad amas tanto a Annie y no sientes nada por Hermione, entonces no te molestara saber que invite a Viktor Krum-rió ella. El la despeinó un poco y susurró un felíz cumpleaños.

-¿No invitaste al Vicky verdad?-dijo un tanto nervioso

-No claro que no-sonrió-celoso mentiroso-susurró mientras su hermano la miraba con una cara de odio.

Harry intervino en la escena, y le pidió a Ginny que la acompañara adentro unos momentos.

-Ten cuidado Potter, te voy a estar vigilando-dijo con los ojos entrecerrados Ron. El sabía a la perfección que lo decía en broma.

Se acercó a Hermione, quien estaba haciendo de niñera de Victorie. Vió como sus manos y las de la pequeña niña encajaban a la perfección, estaba seguro de que ella llegaría a ser una increíble madre.

-¿Te agradan los niños?-preguntó intrigado.

-No son desagradables cuando son pequeños-acomodo mas a la bebe en sus brazos-y mas ella, una hermosa rubia de ojos azules-Victorie sonrió y movió sus brazos en busca de su tío-creo que te quiere a ti.

-Oh no gracias-dijo el alejándose un poco-no… no me gustan mucho los niños.

Hermione lo miró intrigada.

-¿Tantos hermanos y no te agradan los bebes?

-Tengo que recordarte que el único bebe que vi fue a Ginny, y no, no era muy agradable-rió entre dientes-mis padres estaban encantados con ella, ya sabes como es mi mama.

-Si, adora los niños-dijo sonriente. Estaba ansiosa por cambiar de tema, porque estaba segura en que desencadenaría, en Fred y lo doloroso de su muerte-¿Dónde esta Annie?-preguntó sinceramente.

En realidad, no le interesaba saber donde estaba, solo le interesaba si llegaría y se llevaría a Ron, o podría estar con el un tiempito mas. Annie era buena, y Hermione lo sabía, y si realmente quería a Ron sabría que una chica así no se consigue en todos lados, pero había algo en ella, algo que no le agradaba, algo extraño en su forma de mirar; había visto ya esos ojos, y esa manera de hablar. Sentía que no era la primera vez que la veía. Tal vez todo se debía a que era la novia actual de su mejor amigo, del chico del cual esta estaba enamorada secretamente hacía tiempo.

-Llegará más tarde, tal vez a la hora de cortar el pastel. Tenía unas cosas que hacer, pero no me preguntes que porque realmente no lo se-rió. Ella adoraba oír esa risa, la desarmaba, la hacía desear tenerlo para siempre. Quedó hipnotizada en esos profundos ojos celestes. Victorie la saco de su ensimismamiento.

-Creo que quiere comer-susurró ella.

-Bien, aliméntala-dijo mirando a otro lado.

-Debo buscar a Fleur, por cierto ¿la has visto?

Miraron a todos lados en el patio, en cada rincón. Encontraron al felíz matrimonio, abrazados en una esquina en una demostración de amor estupenda. Ron frunció la boca.

-Que asco ver a Bill hacer eso-dijo sacando la lengua.

-Como si tu no hicieras cosas peores con tu novia-rió Hermione-creo… que esperare un poco para aparecer al bebe, deben querer tener un momento de paz y tranquilidad.

En ese momento, un grito estridente salió de la casa. Era la voz de Ginny indudablemente. Ron y Hermione se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Había algún peligro allí? En ese momento la pelirroja salió por la puerta principal, alisándose la pollera que llevaba, y con una sonrisa de par en par y las mejillas coloradas.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Luna, quien estaba de la mano de Neville.

-Había una rata… y Harry la mato-Hermione, quien también se acerco, no creyó ni una palabra.

-Vamos Ginny, puedes decirme-susurró Hermione mientras Ginny la empujó del brazo hasta detrás de un arbusto.

-Tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie, quiero que sea una gran sorpresa-ella asintió, y la pelirroja miró a su sobrina.

-Ella no cuenta-dijo sonriendo. Ginny escondió su mano derecha detrás de su espalda, al igual que la izquierda.

-¿En que mano esta el regalo tan secreto que me hizo Harry?-Hermione señaló la derecha-¡Bien Herms!-miró a un costado-¿en que dedo esta?-la castaña frunció el entrecejo-Bien, te lo diré… ¡voy a ser la Sra. Ginevra Potter!-y abrió su mano frente a los ojos de su amiga, enseñándole la alianza de compromiso que Harry le había regalado.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-sostuvo a la beba en un brazo y con la otra mano vió el anillo-bueno… si lo creo, en algún momento iba a pasar, el esta muy enamorado de ti… pero, ¡oh Ginny! Es hermoso.

Ron, por su lado, fue a hablar con Harry.

-¿Qué pasó allí adentro Potter? Y no quiero tontas divagaciones ni boberías… dime directamente que es lo que sucedió que mi hermana gritó así.

-nada de divagar, solo el hecho?

-Si, solo el hecho-dijo enojado

-Le propuse matrimonio-Ron abrió grandes los ojos-y ella dijo que sí-dobló el cuello.

-Serás… ¿mi cuñado?

-¡Cuñadito!-dijo Harry abrazándolo. Ron entro en transe, no podía creerlo.

La fiesta siguió, Harry anunció el gran regalo que le tenía a Ginny y todos los invitados le aplaudieron a la felíz pareja. Hermione, luego de que todo el alboroto acabara y antes de cortar el pastel, se acercó a su amiga con un sobre.

-Que es eso Herms?

-Mi regalo-a la pelirroja se le iluminaron los ojos y desesperada abrió el sobre.

-¿Qué hay aquí?-dijo al ver unas entradas.

-Bien… no son entradas para un juego, sino que son… entradas para el entrenamiento. Para que puedas entrenar con el equipo.

-Te refieres a…

-Mas que entrenar… es una prueba…

-Me conseguiste un lugar en la lista de prueba de las _Arpías_ de Holyhead

-Aja-asintió felíz.

Ginny dudo en cual de los regalos que le habían dado ese día era el mejor, si su próximo matrimonio con Harry, o un lugar en la lista de prueba de las Arpías.

Por otro lado, en otra parte de la fiesta, había llegado una visita muy esperada por alguien, bueno, tal vez no tan bien esperada, pero si era una visita grata. Annie, la novia de Ron, había hecho acto de aparición justo antes de que cortaran el pastel, justo como lo había prometido.

-Hola mi amor-dijo ella besándolo-te extrañe

-Y yo a ti-sonrió el pelirrojo.

Annie, quien según Hermione era una simple copia de Lavender, llevaba su largo cabello marrón atado con un moño rojo. Sus ojos cafés y sus pestañas largas hacían juego con su cuerpo esbelto y bien cuidado. Era toda una modelo. Hermione se sentía un insecto cuando se paraba junto a ella, por lo que intentaba evitarlo. Además, Ron solo tenía ojos para ella, y eso la hacía sentirse aún peor.

Harry se sentía aún más orgulloso de si mismo. Por fin estaba logrando lo que tanto había deseado, que era formar una nueva familia, recomponer aquella familia que el había perdido. Y Ginny era la indicada, todo se lo señalaba.

-¿Cuando vendrán los niños Harry?-preguntó Hermione riendo, mientras que este se atragantaba con un pedazo de torta.

-No te ofendas, son lindos… pero no quiero ninguno por ahora-ella rió con ganas-quiero terminar mi carrera y poder mantenerme antes de mantener también a una criatura.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. Yo siempre opine que primero viene la carrera… mas bien, terminar de formar una vida antes de comenzar con la de una nueva persona…

-Exacto-sonrió mientras la señalaba con el tenedor y la manchaba de crema pastelera-lo siento-dijo apenado.

-No importa-dijo simplemente, tomando su varita y limpiándolo mediante un hechizo.

-Había alguien a quien te quería presentar-dijo Harry estirando su cuello y observando por sobre las cabezas de las demás personas-pero no lo encuentro.

-Oh por favor dime que no armaste tu la cita…-dijo ella mordiéndose el labio. Sabía que los gustos de Harry no eran de su preferencia… nunca.

-No… Ginny lo eligió, lo invitó especialmente para ti…-siguió rebuscando. Ella agachó la mirada-no se donde está, le preguntaré a ella… ahora vuelvo…

Se marchó aún comiendo la torta de cumpleaños. Ella se apenaba de cómo su amiga se empeñaba en buscarle pareja todavía. Sabía bien que no tenía ojos para nadie mas, que no podría amar tanto a alguien como lo había hecho con Ron. Por cierto, este estaba acercándose a ella junto a Annie.

-Hola Hermione-saludo la joven abriendo grandes los ojos-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien Annie, ¿tu? ¿Alguna novedad sobre la universidad?

-Oh, esta perfecta-rió delicadamente. Ella se entristeció, era una muñeca perfecta de porcelana, y además, tenía cerebro. No sabía por donde criticarla-le he comentado a mi padre sobre ti, y esta ansioso de tenerte en su clase. Además, la directora de Hogwarts envió excelentes referencias tuyas-miró a su lado, al pelirrojo pecoso que la observaba como un tonto-y de ti también, no te me vayas a poner celoso-lo besó con delicadeza. Ella no sabía que hacer para irse de allí. Miró hacia otro lado, e intentó inventar alguna excusa, pero realmente no se le ocurría ninguna convincente. Por suerte, Ginny llegó a la escena, con un joven caminando cerca, ¿esa sería su "cita"?

-Hermione, quiero presentarte a Sam-dijo Ginny, arrastrando a un joven, de unos diecinueve, tal vez veinte años, era musculoso, tenía unos ojos profundos y verdes, su cabello era de un color miel, casi colorado. Ginny notó como Hermione lo miraba un tanto confundida, y como Annie lo observo de arriba abajo, sin embargo desvió la mirada riendo.

-Hola Sam-dijo ella sonriendo. Ron, hervía en celos, no podía creer como su hermana le hacía esto ¡y justo en sus narices! Lo estaba traicionando.

-Sam esta en segundo año en la Universidad-agregó, mientras el joven observaba insinuando a Hermione, ella sin embargo agacho la cabeza.

-Ginny me ha comentado que entraras este año. Soy un buen promedio, podría aconsejarte sobre los estudios-Ginny levanto las cejas y miró de reojo a su amiga, sin embargo ella seguía inmutable, como si no le hubiera pasado nada.

-Oh, eso sería… muy considerado de tu parte. Sería bueno tener algún conocido en años superiores-"no vas a lograr vencerlo… tiene un autoestima muy grande" pensaba Ginny. Ninguno se fijo en la forma en que Ron estaba mirando a Sam. Harry, quien recién aparecía en la escena, saludo a Sam cordialmente.

-Te buscaba, quería presentarte a Hermione.

-Ya me la presentaron-dijo observándola sonriente.

-Por cierto… em Sam-dijo Hermione tartamudeando. Ginny alegre de que le hablara al fin le dirigió una sonrisa de aprecio, por el contrario, a Annie le dirigió una mirada de disgusto por la forma en que miraba furtivamente a Hermione-¿de donde conoces a Ginny?.

-¿Es que no le contaste?-dijo Sam a Ginny sonriendo.

-Es nuestro primo-dijo Ron, tomando participación en la conversación. Sam lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, y asimismo el pelirrojo pecoso le devolvió la mirada de desaprobación. Era un duelo de miradas, como si siguieran en Hogwarts y se estuviera enfrentando con Draco Malfoy.

-Ronnie-sonrió-no me saludaste, casi ni te reconocí entre tanto cabello y tantas pecas-Hermione abrió grandes los ojos, mientras que Ron reía.

-Yo tampoco te reconocí en un principio Sammy, después de todo, hace tan solo un par de años tenías mas cabello ¿Qué paso? La calvicie empieza con los cuarenta aproximadamente.

Ginny se tomo la cabeza, no creyó que todo pudiera llegar a resultar así. No estaba al tanto de las peleas entre Sam y Ron.

-Ginny-dijo el de cabello miel-sigues siendo igual de encantadora que cuando eras niña, y tu Ron, igual de inmaduro…

-Bien… es que te olvidas de aquel día en casa de la tía… en que

-Rooooonn!-gritó Ginny desesperada-Neville se va, quiere despedirse de ti. Bah mas bien Luna quiere despedirse de ti-miró a Annie-oh vamos, no te pongas celosilla de Luna, que tan solo es una amiga jeje…bien… los dejo solos para que hablen-miró a Ron-sigueme-dijo por lo bajo.

Mientras Hermione seguía conversando con Sam, Ron insultaba a su hermana.

-¡Cómo puedes traicionarme así!-dijo gritando. Había aprovechado a que Annie había subido al baño, de otra manera no podría estar diciendo eso.

-¿Qué querías que haga? Dejar a la pobre sufriendo, viéndote besuquear con Anna, no podía permitírmelo más…

-¿Co… como dices?-dijo el un poco confundido.

-Estaba enamorada de ti idiota, y sin embargo no te importo… seguiste con tu tontería, seguiste adelante y ella quedo atrás. Y ahora, solo porque tú quieres saber que sientes, no voy a arriesgar la sensibilidad de mi mejor amiga. Entonces pensé "debo presentarle a alguien, alguien que sea tierno, estudioso y que sobre todo, no la haga sufrir"-Ron se sintió mal, aturdido y debilitado frente a ese comentario, pero logró articular:

-Si pensaste en Sammy por esas tres características, estas muy equivocada sobre tu primo.

-Samuel es buen chico, va a saber valorarla…

-Crees que yo no soy capaz…-dijo mirándola enojada.

-Creo que no tienes la fuerza suficiente para aceptar que la quieres, entonces te escondes atrás de Annie… vos tuviste suerte, ella es maravillosa. ¿No crees que Herms también merece a alguien así?-el agacho la cabeza. Su hermana estaba en completa razón; pero era tan injusto, era tan horrible-duele, lo se.

-No te imaginas cuanto…

Pero ninguno de los dos siguió hablando, la castaña oscura acababa de bajar del baño, y se dirigía a su acogedor lugar, entre el cuello y el hombro de Ron. Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. "hasta a mi me dan asco…" pensó Ginny, mientras salía a dar por finalizada su fiesta.

Mi gente bellaa! Bueno, ya a algunos les explique cual fue la situacion que me amerita a estar un año para volver a publicar.

Yo tenia la historia en un pen drive, y de alguna forma lo perdi. Me deprimi porque tenia MUCHOS capitulos hechos y no queria volver a escribirlos, así que decidí dejarlo, pues solo había subido dos capitulos. Ayer, mientras preparaba la mudanza, encontre un pen drive que OH CASUALIDAD tenía la historia dentro. Feliz de la vida me dispuse a fijarme si esta historia seguia existiendo. Y asi es :) probablemente nadie la este leyendo ahora, (garron de aquellos vieron..,) entonces pense en hacer un nuevo post con la historia como si fuera nueva, peeeero como tenía unas lectoras adheridas, preferí avisarles a ellas sobre que estaba siguiendo la historia y simplemente subir nuevos capitulos. Sepan que hay unos 22 capitulos ya escritos, osea, van a tener para entretenerse.

Nuevamente quiero pedir disculpas por haberme tardado tanto,... en si mis padres tienen razon, soy una despelotada (desordenada para aquellos que no son argentinos)

Les pido que me dejen reviews asi se si hay gente que lee esta historia. Si le interesa a alguien digamos, porque sino no vale la pena subirla. Estos capitulos son de un indole romantico, pero luego se vuelve mas de accion y misterio (onda, el verdadero Harry Potter)

Ufff beuno, otra vez MIL PERDONES y PLEASE dejen COMENTARIOS jeje

muchos besos para todos y saludos desde Argentina!

p,d: se que la mayoria ya la debe haber visto, pero el que no vio todavia la peli VAYA A VERLA esta bueeeeenisima


	4. Chapter 4 Sangre Sucia y Sangre Pura

_Capítulo 4: Sangre Sucia y Sangre Pura_

Las semanas pasaron tan rápidamente que casi no pudieron sentirlo. El inicio de las clases se veía otra vez. Parecía tan extraño para ellos no armar el baúl… sin embargo la cantidad de libros que debían llevar se asimilaba bastante a la de Hogwarts.

Hermione no había hablado mucho mas con Sam, no se había mostrado muy interesada, pero si le había prometido que durante el periodo de clases ellos dos saldrían algún día a discutir sobre la Universidad. Ron, estaba cada día mas celoso de su primo, y con ganas de ahorcarlo con sus propias manos.

-Es un idiota, lo odio. Desde que éramos niños que se comporta como un tonto…-le decía Ron a Harry mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la Universidad, para llegar a una de sus nuevas clases: Detección de Artes Oscuras.

-Podrías darle una oportunidad, es decir, el creció y posiblemente maduro… tu…-lo miró y se congeló en el gesto-también creciste-y comenzó a reír.

-Ah ¿te parece gracioso?-comento enojado-solo espera a ver que te hacemos los Weasley en tu despedida de soltero… y veremos quien ríe allí-sonrió de lado mientras que se refregaba las manos maliciosamente (n/a: al mejor estilo sr. Burns)

Harry no temió la amenaza de Ron, tal vez eso sería un error. La clase de Detección de Artes Oscuras era bastante interesante. No había casi nada teórico, incluso en la primera clase ya comenzaron con la práctica. Eran métodos para poder descifrar cuando algo estaba encantado, cuando alguien estaba hechizado contra su voluntad. Hermione, como era de esperarse, era la primera en su clase, la primera en levantar la mano y la última en callar al momento de dar conceptos. Y Ron, para no perder la costumbre de Hogwarts, la molestaba con eso; lo único que el no sabía era que en la Universidad nada era como en el secundario, aquí premiaban todos a aquellos que eran aplicados… y a quienes se distraían con tonterías:

-Señor Weasley, tiene alguna acotación que desea darle a toda la clase…-preguntó el profesor, en el único momento teórico de la clase. Ron enrojeció, de pies a cabeza, resaltando principalmente las orejas y las mejillas.

-No profesor…-dijo agachando un poco la cabeza.

-Ah… ¿usted no desea que todos se enteren de que esta molesto porque su primo, Samuel Weasley, esta enamorado de su mejor amiga verdad? Oh… lo lamento-dijo cubriéndose la boca-pero… ya tiene su lección, si no quiere que todo el mundo se entere de sus secretos, no los cuente en medio de MI CLASE-dijo casi tumbándose sobre el banco de Ron.

Todos reían del pobre pelirrojo, incluso Harry, más bien, era este el que encabezaba la mayoría de las risas. La única que no estallo en risas fue, obviamente, Hermione Granger quien se sintió tan molesta y difamada con ese secreto, mucho más que Ron.

-Bien clase, doy por terminada la lección de hoy… deberes serán el practicar hechizar y deshechizar cosas muggles… háganlo-dijo serio-pues haré un examen-señaló su ojo con su varita-ah y por cierto, señor Weasley…-Ron se dio vuelta-si, soy oclumante y ya que estamos salude a su primo de mi parte, fue un gran ex alumno mío.

Ron se apresuró a irse, antes de que otra ola de risas lo siguiera por el pasillo. Esta vez Harry logro moderarse un poco más. Habiendo llegado a la mitad del recorrido.

-¡Olvide uno de mis libros!-exclamó Ron tomándose la cabeza-em, tu ve a tu siguiente clase, llegaras tarde, yo tengo la mía dentro de una hora.

Harry asintió y le dio una palmada en el hombro. Se dirigió a toda velocidad hasta "Encantamientos Modernos", mientras que Ron, en la misma velocidad, volvió hasta el aula. En ese libro había escrito cosas que regularmente se escriben en un diario, y si alguien llegaba a encontrarlo, estaba frito.

Al acercarse a la puerta, escuchó una risa fuerte, un tanto macabra. Decidió asomar un poco el ojo derecho y observar.

-Usted cree que podrá tener crédito extra por hacer eso…-dijo riendo el profesor. Estaba riendo de algún alumno. ¿Quién querría crédito extra en una materia tan estúpida y fácil? Una joven de pelo ondulado y castaño estaba sentada sobre uno de los bancos, con la cabeza gacha-por favor, tal vez usted obtenía crédito extra haciéndole trabajos de más a McGonagall, o lamiéndole las botas al profesor Snape, pero conmigo es diferente, mi clase tiene una particularidad Srta. Granger, y usted como buena alumna debería saberlo…-No podía estar hablándole así a Hermione, Ron no le permitía que se dirigieran a ella de esa forma. Estaba por entrar y matarlo cuando…

-Usted acaba de plantearme que no hay forma de obtener una nota buena en esta materia entonces…-el profesor volvió a reír.

-Mira, pequeña y… repugnante muggle… yo le doy los créditos a quienes considero importantes… y, vamos a aceptarlo, si no fuera porque estudias bastante, no llegarías a ser nadie mas que una simple hija de muggles que un día se despertó con poderes mágicos-los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron, como si pudieran comprimir toda la ira que sentía en ese momento en un pequeño espacio y luego lanzárselo al profesor-en esta vida… los únicos que llegan a ser alguien son los puros, o los que tuvieron un golpe de suerte. Sino, mira a tu alrededor…-se sentó a su lado y señaló las pinturas de las paredes. Ella sentía unas ganas muy grandes de golpearlo en el rostro-todos son cuadros de magos puros, que no necesitaban de encerrarse a estudiar, comprendían todo porque lo llevaban en la sangre… o los casos, como el señor Potter, quien se hizo famoso… pero porque el señor tenebroso le paso sus poderes… malignos…-dijo mirando hacia un costado-sino también no sería nadie. Mi recomendación señorita es que, si quiere seguir estudiando lo haga, pero no espere mucho entonces en la Universidad de Auror…-la miró sonriente-oh… no llore… solo le he dicho la verdad

Caminó hasta la salida. Ron se escondió detrás de una estatua, era muy obvio que estaba allí, pero el profesor no le dio importancia. Una vez que se alejó lo suficiente, se acercó sigiloso a la puerta y entro en el salón lo mas cauteloso posible. Estaba seguro de que Hermione estaría llorando; era muy sensible en ese tema. Se acomodo la mochila en el hombro y la observó estando de espaldas. Era preciosa incluso en ese momento. Decidió acercarse, se sentó a su lado sobre el banco, donde segundos antes había estado el profesor, la miró durante unos segundos y la acercó hasta su hombro. El sentir las gotas delicadas caer sobre sus hombros le destrozó el corazón, le daba ganas de ir y hacerle un cruciatus al profesor Gales.

-Nada de lo que dijo es verdad Hermione, y tu lo sabes…-ella se aferró a su pecho. El no podía controlarse más, pasó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de su amiga y la atrajo más hacia el-eres la mejor en todo, y es mentira eso de la sangre pura. Sino mírame a mí, soy sangre pura y sin embargo soy el peor desastre que pudo haber pisado el aula de clases-ella sonrió un poco, pero siguió triste-dime, ¿Dónde esta la Hermione que hubiera ido corriendo a dirección y lo hubiera acusado?-ella negó con la cabeza.

-Me sugirió que lo haga-dijo con la voz tomada, intentando levantar su cabeza del hombro de su amigo-mas bien que tan solo lo intente… y ahora que lo recuerdo bien, el día en que me inscribí, el mismo O'Brien me señaló "así que… hija de muggles, lo que ahora se conoce como sangre sucia" y rió. Yo fui la que tomó el riesgo de inscribirse… tal vez no debí hacerlo.

-¿Estas bromeando?-dijo Ron enojado-eres la mejor bruja que conozco, y eso que hacen es discriminación… Sabes que voy a hacer, voy a hablar con el padre de Annie-a los dos les molesto el oír ese nombre. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No lo hagas, es tu novia y no quiero que tengas problemas con ella por mi culpa.

-¿Puedo serte completamente sincero?-dijo el intranquilo-creo que…-la vió a los ojos, no podía decírselo en ese momento, estaba demasiado deprimida-… creo que no le importara…

Ella lo observó intranquila, pero en ese momento no tuvo suficiente ímpetu como para ponerse a pensar en la respuesta y en porque había mentido así. Era obvio cuando el mentía, pero tenía cosas mejores en que pensar.

-Ahora, hazme un favor y deja de llorar, no te das una idea de cómo me molesta que te hagan eso…

-Creo darme una idea, en segundo año intentaste hacer comer babosas a Malfoy por decirme Sangre Sucia…-dijo ella recordando.

-Si, y me salio mal por mi varita rota…-rió-tiempos aquellos…

-¿Qué nos paso que cambiamos tanto?

-La última batalla de seguro…-dijo recordándola

Ambos amigos volvieron a abrazarse y salieron del aula cargando sus mochilas, no sin antes que Ron tomara su libro de encima de la mesa. Se sentaron en el patio de la Universidad, y observando el clima lluvioso…

Ya se había relajado lo suficiente como para poder traer a la conversación su pregunta…

-¿Qué era lo que me querías decir en el salón, con respecto a Annie?-dijo con una sonrisa intranquila. El miró a un costado, pensó y rebusco la mejor respuesta

-Es que si te lo digo, tendría que matarte…-rió. Hermione rodó los ojos, adoraba ese nuevo Ron, gracioso y amistoso e que se había convertido. En el colegio solían odiarse prácticamente, pero desde aquel primer beso se trataban muy diferente, habían aceptado sus sentimientos finalmente. Bueno, tal vez no del todo considerando la situación en que se encontraban.

Bueno mi gente bella! que tal? me alegro mucho que haya gente leyendolo :) no se preocupen, voy a tratar de subir todos los días

o capaz que día por medio así puedo terminarla y no dejarlos esperando. Sino en un mes me voy a encontrar en problemas. jejej

Mas allá de que en el fan fiction escribí algo, quiero aclarar que es RUBBISH! mentira! que parte? la parte de que en la Universidad todos admiran al que mas sabe! es pura mentira! En mi universidad soy una de las que mejores notas saca y la que mas participa y sin embargo me sigo teniendo que comer los comentarios de "olfaaaaaaa" o "deja de estudiaaaaar!" grrr como si mi mayor diversion fuera sentarme a estudiar

Pero bueno, les voy avisando que es mentira a aquellas que esten por entrar a la Universidad. Sepánlo, si eran las tragas u olfas o nerds en la Secundaria, LO VAN A SEGUIR SIENDO en la facultad (lamento informarles de esta realidad :P) igual, yo me siento orgullosa :)

He hablado demasiado. Nos vemos gente! Cuidense mucho!

Besooooos

(gracias a las dos chicas que comentaron que no me acuerdo sus nicks :):))


	5. Chapter 5 Una noticia muy importante

_Capítulo 5: __Una noticia muy importante_

Ginny se encontraba muy inquieta, había pasado un mes y dos semanas exactamente desde su cumpleaños, y su nerviosismo era increíble. Ni siquiera Harry podía controlar sus ataques de ansiedad. A veces tenía largos llantos, que no podían ser curados con los máximos mimos, y otros días su mal humor llegaba a tal punto que temía que explotara la casa.

-Hermione, que bueno que llegaste…-dijo Harry viendo como la castaña se aparecía por la chimenea-no se que hacer con ella

Parecía desesperado, se agarraba la cabeza con fuerza mientras, desde el piso superior, se escuchaban los llantos de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué le paso?-preguntó asustada

-No lo se, pero desde hace varios días que esta así…-Hermione subió por las escaleras casi corriendo, Harry a siguió. Se paró detrás de la puerta del baño, solo para escuchar como lloriqueaba su amiga. Se dio media vuelta.

-Harry, ve abajo…-susurró.

-Es mi futura esposa, y quiero saber que le pasa…-dijo casi enojado.

-¡QUE BAJES!-gritó desde adentro del baño Ginny. Harry, asustado, bajó obedientemente. Hermione asintió y apoyando su mano en la puerta dijo.

-Ginny, soy Hermione, voy a entrar ¿si?-giró la manivela y notó que estaba sin llave. Entro, y encontró a su mejor amiga sentada en el suelo del baño, apoyada contra el lavabo y agarrándose las rodillas con los brazos. La castaña se acercó a ella y la abrazó, se quedó unos instantes sosteniéndola, hasta que pudiera serenarse y hablar-¿que sucede Ginny? ¿Qué es tan grave para llorar así?

-No es grave… es…-buscaba las palabras adecuadas-hermoso, tanto que no se como describirlo ni se como sentirlo.

Nunca se había sentido tan confundida con respecto a sus sentimientos. Y mas con algo que tendría que ser pura alegría. Tal vez estaba complicando todo, tal vez sería más sencillo si lo aceptara de una vez por todas, después de todo, lo hecho, hecho esta y nada iba a hacer para cambiarlo. Vió como su amiga la miraba asustada.

-Como te lo digo…-miró a sus costados, apoyó sus manos en su estómago y con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillantes le contestó-estoy embarazada

Hermione no podía creerlo, por mucho que intentara no le entraba como su amiga iba a ser madre. Solo pudo reaccionar de una forma: la abrazo y la felicito, junto a un "serás una hermosa y fantástica madre"

-¿Crees eso realmente?-dijo sonriendo la pelirroja.

-Si, estoy completamente segura, piénsalo de esta forma, si obtiene tu inteligencia y tu manera de manipular wow-rió. La pelirroja rió al mismo tiempo que ella.

-¿Cómo se lo digo a Harry?-dio algo triste-¿vienes conmigo?-dijo mirándola con carita de perro mojado

-Creo que es algo que deberías decirle tu sola. El no se va a enfurecer…

La acompañó hasta la sala, no sin previamente limpiarse la cara y aplicarse un hechizo para desaparecer las marcar de rimel. Harry estaba nervioso, sentado en el sillón de la sala. Cuando la oyó bajar se dio vuelta violentamente y la observó detenidamente, parecía como si no le hubiera sucedido nada, y una sonrisa radiante inundaba su rostro, el sonrió también y admiró como Hermione podía influir en su novia. Ella lo abrazó con mucha fuerza y le susurró "tengo que decirte algo muy importante", el asintió y miró a Hermione.

-Yo me voy llendo-sonrió ella-avísame luego… tal vez debas ir al…-dudo en como disfrazar la palabra hospital.

-Si-dijo ella entendiendo la frase completa-lo haremos mañana mismo.

Se retiró por medio de polvos flu. Ginny se sentó en el sillón, Harry, tomándola de las manos, hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Es una noticia muy importante…-sonrió de lado. El morocho asintió. Ella respiró hondo-no hay una forma blanda de decirlo, y ya que haz luchado contra el mismo Voldemort, creo que escuchar esto no será tan aterrador…-Harry torció el gesto-bien… vamos a ser papas-Harry se quedó mirándola aturdido ¿estaba loca?

Paso por una serie de sentimientos extraños, primero confusión "¿Yo padre? Osea… ¿ella embarazada?", el segundo negación "Es imposible! Como pudo quedar embarazada si siempre nos cuidamos!", tercero tristeza "¿Por qué? Que voy a hacer con toda mi vida y un niño…", cuarto, cayó por completo "voy a ser papa…" una sonrisa dio paso al quinto y último estado de ánimo "Yujuuuuuu!"

-¿Estas bien?-dijo Ginny al ver todas las caras extrañas que hacía su novio.

-¿Qué si estoy bien? ¡Voy a ser padre Ginny! Y tu… vas ser una mama-se quedó boquiabierto. Ginny torció la cabeza y buscó su mirada, que estaba perdida. ¿Ilusionado tal vez?

Por otro lado, en su pequeño departamento, Hermione se sentó en su sillón blanco, el cual "mágicamente" no tenía ningún pelo de gato encima. Pensaba y rebuscaba pensamientos, no sabía por que optar. Si quedarse esperando a que Ron entre en razón y la vea como más que su amiga, u olvidarse de esa cursilería, tomar el toro por las astas y salir con Sam. Después de todo, no podía perder los mejores años de su vida esperando a alguien que posiblemente nunca se diera cuenta de lo valiosa que era. Sam tampoco estaba mal, a decir verdad era un muy buen partido, tenía un físico increíble, y además era un muy buen alumno y en su misma Universidad, podría pedirle consejos y ya tenían un tema básico sobre el cual hablar. Estaba confundida, tal vez saliendo con otra persona podría llegar a olvidarse de el. Pensó solo unos momentos, era imposible olvidar todo lo que había pasado con su pelirrojo; pero era su vida y su reloj biológico seguía corriendo, y para cuando se diera cuenta tendría treinta y cinco años y no estaría en pareja con nadie mientras que Ron estaba teniendo ya su cuarto hijo con Annie. Giró violentamente la cabeza de un lado al otro y comenzó a reír con tal de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, estaba demasiado desquiciada, recién estaba llegando a los veinte y ya se imaginaba sus treinta y cinco años, y además ¿Qué iba a hacer Ron con cuatro hijos a esa edad? Con lo que los adoraba, pensó sarcásticamente. Necesitaba una señal para seguir adelante, ¿Qué hacer?

Las semanas iban pasando, y si los cálculos de la pelirroja eran exactos, debía tener aproximadamente tres meses. Debía contárselo a Ron, y pronto. La panza comenzaría a crecer, y si bien su hermano era despistado, dudo que pasara por alto semejante cosa. Sabía que su hermano era distraído, pero una panza a los seis meses ya no era tan disimulable… y hasta el se daría cuenta. Era muy complicado decirle, sabía perfectamente como se iba a comportar con ella, y mas como se iba a comportar con Harry.

-Hay que decírselo-le decía Hermione a Ginny-tiene todo el derecho a saberlo, no solo porque es tu hermano, sino también porque es tu amigo, y el mejor amigo de Harry.

-Ya se…-dijo enojada Ginny-pero tengo miedo de que reaccione mal… o que haya algún mal entendido y Harry termine saliendo lastimado…

-¿Como?-dijo Hermione sin comprender lo que decía su amiga.

-Si bueno, pasa que cuando Ron se entero de que volvíamos a salir juntos… le hizo una pequeña advertencia-dijo Ginny haciendo un gesto con la mano-y justamente… le dijo que si me tocaba antes de casarnos… bueno… ¿viste la guillotina que esta en el cuarto que solía ser de Fred y George?

-¿Con la que decapitaban Duendes?-Ginny asintió

-Bueno… le dijo que la usaría con el… pero no le cortaría precisamente la cabeza….-puso una cara de dolor-entendeme, ¡no quiero que este sea el único hijo que pueda concebir con Harry!

-Tengo una idea… vas a llamarlo un día y le vas a decir que nos tienen que contar algo muy importante… y ahí nos dicen que estas embarazada… yo me hago la tonta como que no se nada…

-¿Vos decís que funcione?

-no importa si funciona o no… lo que importa es que sienta que se lo contás al mismo tiempo que a mi, y que sienta que confías en el como para decirle semejante cosa

-Bueno… pero si castra a Harry VOS vas a ser la encargada de hacerle el transplante-Hermione puso cara de asco pero acepto.

A los dos días, la felíz pareja se dispuso a decirle a Ron y a Hermione sobre el embarazo, esperando que el plan funcione.

-Bueno-dijo Ginny parándose en frente de sus dos amigos-es por algo en especial que los llame hoy…-Ginny se mordía el labio

-Y es que-dijo Harry-bueno… em… como se los digo… erm…

-Vamos ya de una vez, no nos dejen con la intriga-dijo Ron apurándolos

-¡Es que no sabes como decirlo! ¡Si estuvieras en mi situación también estarías dudoso!-le gritó Ginny-¡Insensible!

-De seguro no es nada importante… sino ya lo hubieran podido decir-dijo rascándose la barbilla

-No es que no es importante… ¡es que no se como vas a reaccionar!

-¿Cómo voy a reaccionar?-dijo enojado-¿es broma verdad? ¡Cuando yo reacciono mal!

-¡No, lo tuyo es broma!-dijo Ginny mas enojada aún. Harry y Hermione se miraban en cómplice, no sabían que decir, no estaban seguros de si meterse en la pelea o no-¡siempre reaccionas mal! ¡A TODO! ¿Sabes la presión que siento al tener que decirte que estoy embarazada?-y se puso a llorar. Hermione se acercó a consolarla al igual que Harry. Pero Ron quedo en blanco, ¿acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Ginny estaba embarazada?

-Tranquila Ginny-decía Hermione pasándole la mano por el pelo-ya lo dijiste…-Ginny la miró sorprendida, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo había hecho. La castaña cayo en la cuenta de que había tomado demasiado natural el hecho de que estuviera embarazada-¡te felicito! ¡Vas a ser una genial mama!-y la abrazó

-¡Potter!-dijo seriamente Ron con el gesto congelado-necesito que me acompañes un minuto a la habitación de mis hermanos…-estaba mas rojo de lo habitual. Harry se encogió de hombros y lo siguió.

La madriguera nunca le pareció un lugar más desolado y lleno de dudas, más que en ese momento. Habían tenido la suerte de que sus padres estuvieran de viaje, así encontraban un lugar tranquilo para contárselo a Ron.

Llegaron a la puerta de la antigua habitación de Fred y George. Entraron. Todo estaba desordenado, había polvo y arañas por doquier, de seguro Ron todavía no las había visto. Las antiguas camas ya no estaban, ¿Qué harían con esa habitación ahora? Se preguntó Harry, tal vez no querían meterse para no recordar más, o quizás deberían llamar a George para que escoja las cosas que quiere y se las lleve a su nuevo hogar. Vió como Ron sostenía, orgulloso, la pequeña guillotina, Harry tembló y cerró los ojos.

-Dale… hacelo de una vez… hacelo rápidamente así no sufro más

-¿A que?-dijo Ron dudoso observando el estado de la misma.

-Vos dijiste que si tocaba a Ginny me la cortabas… dale… hacelo ya.

-¿Pero vos estas loco?-le dijo Ron poniéndose un dedo en la cabeza-como te voy a hacer eso… si me vas a dar la mayor alegría de mi vida!

-Espera… de que me perdí… ¿la mayor alegría de tu vida?

-¡Voy a tener un sobrino! Y si quiero tener mas la tenés que seguir teniendo… ¿no te parece?-dijo haciéndose el irónico

-Y entonces que haces con la guillotina…-dijo un poco asustado Harry

-Si, si ya se… es que quiero asustar a Ginny-la sacó-ahora… necesito un poco de sangre…-hizo un movimiento de varita y manchando de rojo la guillotina-grita

-¿eh?-dijo Harry confundido

-Si dale grita… no le va a hacer mal un sustito…-dijo guiñándole un ojo

-No vos estas realmente lo…AAAAAAA!-dijo Harry al sentir algo pesado caer sobre su pie. Bajo la mirada y estaba la guillotina sobre su pie izquierdo-hijo de…

-Bueno… tranquilo, ni que duele tanto

-¡Me machucaste el pie con la cosa esa!-dijo desesperado haciéndose masajes en el pie

-Mantequitas-dijo Ron riendo-ahora parate… que te tengo que poner un poco de sangre a vos…

Mientras tanto abajo

-¿Escuchaste ese grito? ¡Lo hizo!, ¡el maldito se la cortó!-dijo tapándose los ojos

-tranquila Ginny, tu hermano no es así-dijo mientras la pelirroja se apoyaba en su hombro y lloraba

-¿Y si lo hizo?

-pero si tu hermano es…-miró a ambos costados-un cobarde… que lo va a…¡QUE HICISTE RONALD!-dijo Hermione alterada al ver bajar las escaleras cojeando a Harry, que tenía toda la entrepierna llena de sangre y vendada. Ron bajaba sonriente con la guillotina en la mano. Ginny se separó de Hermione para ver a su prometido y a Ron sonriendo

-¡MONSTRUO!-dijo Ginny llorando-que te hizo?-dijo acercándose a Harry y llorando-buaaa!-lloraba-¡yo te amo igual, con o sin muñequito!-dijo llorando aún más fuerte (N/A: bueno… erm… los argentinos le decimos muñequito al… bueno… ya saben)

-Ronald!-dijo Hermine enojada. Pero Ron no hizo mayor gesto que una mirada irónica

-Se lo advertí…

-Dolor… dolor!-decía Harry tirándose al suelo-me mueerooo! Dolor!

-No! Por favor Harry!... hay que llevarlo a San Mungo! Herms ayudame!-Hermione se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba Harry y noto en su expresión de "dolor" una sonrisa

-Ha…-Hermione miró de reojo a Ron-Ron acaso vos…-este la miró son una sonrisa pícara. Ella se levantó, y mientras su amiga seguía llorando y acariciando a Harry-Ron por casualidad vos lo cortaste con esta guillotina?

-Si-dijo orgulloso y a la vez nervioso, la única capaz de descubrirlo siempre era ella

-Y como hiciste para cortarlo si no tiene cuchillo?-dijo intrigada. Ron miró rápidamente el artefacto

-Es mágica, no necesita cuchillo-ella noto como una gota de sudor caía por el costado del pelirrojo

-Aja…-pasó el dedo por encima del líquido rojo-demasiado consistente para ser sangre-se la llevó a la boca e hizo un gesto de asco-¡como pueden ser los dos tan desgraciados!-dijo Hermione enojada y a la vez divertida.

-Accio vaso-dijo Ron dejando la guillotina sobre la mesa y moviendo su varita-aquamenti-posiciono la varita sobre el vaso y se lo acercó a Hermione-creo que es tóxico… yo por las dudas haría algún contra hechizo…

-¿Qué es venenoso?-dijo Ginny incorporándose a la conversación

-Dale Harry, levántate, ya nos descubrieron

-¿descubrieron? Era todo una broma?-dijo Ginny enojada-a no pero esto no se va a quedar así levicorpus!-dijo apuntando a Harry-y en cuanto a vos MOCOMURCIELAGO!-dijo con todo el odio del mundo apuntando a su hermano.

Hermione se destornillaba de la risa, y al cabo de un rato Ginny también

-Como pudieron hacerme esto?-dijo enojada

-Yo te lo advertí-dijo Ron abrazando a su hermana, después de limpiarse el mocomurcielago-te quiero hermanita… a vos, a Harry y a mi futuro sobrino

-¿y que te dice que no es sobrina?-dijo Hermione a Ron. Este sonrió

-Disculpen que interrumpa la hermosa escena familiar… pero… alguien me podría bajar de acá!

-Liberacurpus-dijo Ginny haciendo que Harry se golpee contra el suelo. Este fue a abrazarla.

Bueno gente, primero disculpas por no subir antes. Pero con este tema de la mudanza esoty REEE loca

y encima cuando quiero subir no me deja la pagina. Bue, son cosas que pasan.

Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras y gracias por dejar coments! asi se si seguir la historia o no

cuidense mucho y si puedo subo mañana

Muchos besos!


	6. Chapter 6 Las lechuzas de Sam

_Capítulo 6:__ Las lechuzas de Sam_

Después de todo el alboroto y las amenazas de castración proporcionadas por Ron, Hermione se sentía exhausta. Deseaba poder volver a su departamento, tumbarse sobre su cama con un buen libro y dormir durante una noche reparadora, después de todo al día siguiente seguía teniendo universidad, y no iba a presentarse sin los temas estudiados, era casi un pecado.

Al entrar, notó que sobre su alfombra de piel blanca, había muchas plumas esparcidas. Se sorprendió, pues ella no tenía lechuza y un pajarito no pudo haber sido. Apenas había dado un paso dentro, cuando un animal pasó volando sobre su cabeza, rozando su cabello y tirando una carta delicadamente sobre sus manos. Ella leyó el dosel del sobre y en una letra clara, prolija y completamente extraña para ella decía "Hermione Granger" y más abajo "Samuel Weasley". Abrió el sobre y leyó, que con la misma caligrafía perfecta estaba escrito:

_"Querida Hermione:_

_Ginny me ha permitido tu dirección para poder contactarme. Realmente he pensado en ti estos últimos días, y quería verte. Quería preguntarte si desearías salir conmigo en una cita. Si es que los estudios te lo permiten claro, no me impondré entre tu y la Universidad, que en estos momentos debe ser fatal, hasta incluso una mente tan avanzada como la tuya._

_Me gustaría una contestación afirmativa, si es que mi primo no te ha hablado tan mal de mí como para que esto no suceda._

_Con mis mas sinceros cariños y esperando que te encuentres perfecta._

_Sam"_

Hermione quedó atónita, el vocabulario que había usado, la forma de expresarse, su flexibilidad hacia los estudios, su formalidad. Nunca nadie la había invitado a una cita con semejante caballerosidad. Esta era la señal que estaba esperando, era lo que necesitaba. Algo no quería que siguiera esperando a Ron y comenzara a buscar a Sam. Tal vez olvidar a su pelirrojo sería mas fácil con el cerca… aunque considerando, Sam también era pelirrojo, mas bien casi pelirrojo. Aunque no llegaba al rojo fuerte de Ginny o Ron.

Al día siguiente el clima había empeorado y la lluvia era inminente. Ron se encontraba vagando tranquilamente por uno de los corredores de la Universidad, conversando con Harry sobre el quidditch. Hermione los alcanzó casi corriendo.

-Hola Herms-dijo Harry sonriente, ella sonrió y miró a Ron, quien tenía una sonrisa perdida.

-Tenemos con Gales…-dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-Si vuelve a hablarte así, tienes que denunciarlo-dijo Ron comprensivo-no puede comportarse de esa forma contigo, primero te dijo que por ser sangre…-sacudió la cabeza-hija de muggles no podías tener las mismas habilidades que los "sangre pura"-hizo comillas con los dedos-después te ridiculizó frente a toda la clase haciéndote pasar por conejillo de indias… creo que el tema es contigo…-dijo torciendo el gesto.

-¿Eso crees?-dijo Hermione irónicamente-no te ofendas Harry, pero no comprendo porque el problema lo tiene conmigo y no contigo… eres mestizo…-dijo triste.

-No recuerdas… el te dijo que Harry había tenido suerte porque quien-tu-sabes le pasó sus "magníficos" poderes. ¿No crees que el haya sido uno de sus seguidores no?-dijo intrigado

-Es una universidad de Aurors, aquí te enseñan a atrapar a gente como ellos…-le recordó Harry.

-Y es el mejor escenario…-agregó Hermione.

Los tres amigos quedaron concentrados, pensando en que podría ser lo que le pasaba a Gales. Ninguno de los otros profesores los había tratado mal, incluso los habían alabado. Unos pasos rápidos y ligeros resonaron detrás de ellos. Se dieron vuelta sigilosamente. Ron susurró un insulto por lo bajo, Harry parecía inmutable, como si la situación no ameritara ninguna actitud diferente, y Hermione… bueno ella puso ojitos enamorados y bajo la mirada, mientras que el dueño de esos pasos aminoraba la marcha y daba un suspiro hondo, antes de poder hablar.

-Hola Hermione-susurró la dulce pero varonil voz de Sam-¿como estas?-sonrió. Miró al costado-oh perdón… Harry-dijo dándole la mano-¿Ron?-dijo extendiendo la mano. Este lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y Harry le proporciono un codazo que le hizo extender la mano.

-Bien Sam… por cierto, recibí tu lechuza…-miró a sus amigos-estaría encantada.

-Oh… eso es perfecto-dijo mirándola de forma sexy con esos ojazos verdes. Vió como su primo, quien sostenía una hoja de pergamino en las manos, la retorcía y hacía un pequeño bollito-tal vez… debamos hablar luego. ¿Cuando sales de la Universidad?-preguntó.

-En unas… cuatro horas-respondió Hermione. Ron, quien no toleraba más esta situación actuó.

-¿No ibas a acompañar a Ginny a San Mungo hoy?-ella abrió grandes los ojos.

-Es verdad… lo lamento Sam…-dijo ella con carita de perro regañado.

-No hay problema… luego te envió otra lechuza y confirmamos bien-miró su reloj mágico-debo irme a una clase… nos vemos luego chicos…

Se despidió tranquilo, y con sus pasos rápidos y suaves siguió su camino, ella siguió su figura con la mirada hasta que doblo en uno de los pasillos. Harry, quien veía que Ron estaba a punto de explotar, decidió tomar parte en la situación.

-Mejor vamos, llegaremos tarde-fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir. Hermione seguía con la mirada perdida, la misma que ponía cuando salía con Viktor Krum, y Ron seguía arrugando más y más el pergamino que debía entregar para la clase de Smith.

Gales no trato tan miserablemente a Hermione esa clase, además, con su humor fantástico, podía Malfoy decirle "sangre sucia" y ella no le haría nada más que una simple contestación.

Terminada la hora de _Detección de Artes Oscuras_, Harry fue a su clase de _Encantamientos Modernos _mientras que Ron y Hermione esperaban aproximadamente una hora para su siguiente clase; _Ataque y Defensa_. Se sentaron en uno de los bancos de las galerías, mientras que observaban como la lluvia caía por el campo.

-Que voy a hacer con esto-decía Ron observando el pergamino que debía presentar para _Ataque y Defensa_.

-Tal vez con un encantamiento podrías estirarlo y volverlo a la normalidad-dijo Hermione intentando recordar algún hechizo que le sirviera. Sacó su varita y sin pronunciarlo apuntó hacia el pergamino, y este se estiró y aliso-listo-sonrió. Ron se sintió una basura por criticar tanto a la persona que le gustaba a Hermione, y ella lo ayudaba como si nada.

-¿Realmente te interesa tanto Sam?-dijo triste. Ella se sorprendió con la pregunta.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Tengo todo el derecho a salir con alguien…

-Si…-dijo el-pero porque tenía que ser Sam…

-¿Qué hizo que lo odias tanto?-preguntó comprensiva. El suspiró y rodó los ojos.

-No es lo que tu crees…-dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior-será caballeroso, pero es de parte de mi padre… y por esa rama de la familia son muy orgullosos de ser… "puros"-ella estaba confundida, se lo decía realmente porque quería ayudarla o para molestarla como lo hacía con Viktor-no va a tratarte mal… pero…

-¿Lo estas inventando verdad?-dijo ella molesta. El la miró con cara de incredulidad.

-No para nada… el y yo nunca simpatizamos… siempre tuvo una mejor relación con Ginny, y es justamente por eso…

-Ah…-dijo ella desinteresada y dispuesta a no escuchar más sus boberías. No podía creer como se estaba comportando, mas bien, si le creía, ya que incluso estaba usando las mismas frases que usaba con Viktor.

La hora de presentarse en la clase de Smith llegó. Era uno de los profesores que Ron más apreciaba, no solo porque les daba tarea de vez en cuando, sino porque siempre le había interesado mucho la lucha. Tal vez esta clase le gustaba un poco más que a Harry, quien a veces la encontraba aburrida. Otra de las razones por las que tanto adoraba esa clase, tal vez ese profesor, era porque lo alababa constantemente a Ron, recordándole a la clase los grandes hechizos que le había implementado en la batalla contra el señor tenebroso, y varias veces lo llamaba para hacer demostraciones.

Pero este día no era de su agrado, al mismo momento en que ellos dos entraron en el salón, el se comportó de forma diferente, haciendo comentarios un tanto ofensivos contra el y contra su forma de conjurar. Inclusivamente, lo llamo al frente a hacer una de sus tantas demostraciones, el cual fue un simple truco para ridiculizarlo frente a toda la clase. Pero lo más vergonzoso, fue cuando pidió sus deberes, y realizo la marca anti- magia, para reconocer quienes se habían facilitado el trabajo mediante la misma. Y en el trabajo de Ron encontró algo interesante.

-¿Por qué realizó un conjuro sobre su trabajo señor Weasley?-preguntó un tanto resentido el profesor, el mirándole confundido contestó.

-No realicé ningún encantamiento profesor, solamente…-recordó lo que Hermione había hecho-uno para alisarlo, porque se había arrugado, nada mas. Eso no cuenta como…

-Miente-dijo de forma acusadora-y como castigo… va a hacer una nueva composición y me va a especificar todas las formas de ataque y defensa, con sus pros y contras-el abrió la boca en busca de una queja-¿alguna objeción? Porque podría hacerla mas complicada si quisiera-Ron cerró la boca y refunfuñó por lo bajo.

Una vez finalizada la vergüenza pública de Ron, este se reunió junto a Harry para volver a la madriguera, mientras que Hermione tomaba otro rumbo para acompañar a su amiga a San Mungo.

-¿Saldrás con Sam?-preguntaba emocionada Ginny-oh, te va a encantar, es una persona muy buena y agradable… es solo que a Ron no le cae bien por problemas que tenían cuando eran niños…-miró a un costado.

-Lo trata como si fuera Viktor-dijo enojada-no puedo creer que llegue a ser tan…-no tenía palabras para describir lo que Ron era.

-Esta celoso, al igual que con Viktor, al igual que con McLaggen al igual que con todos los hombres que alguna vez se te acercaron…-dijo tranquila, acariciándose el vientre. La castaña dudo en que contestar.

-No puede ser tan hipócrita-dijo enojada-el esta con toda mujer, y si yo hago algún comentario sobre ellas me mira mal y se enoja. Ahora, cuando yo estoy con alguien, el no se guarda ningún comentario…

-Tiene el mismo razonamiento que una piedra, ¿que esperas?-rió-sabes, Sam siempre hace fiestas para Navidad, bueno en realidad es la familia de mi tío la que las hace…-miró a un costado-tal vez te invite…

-Tal vez…-susurró.

El sanador salió del consultorio e hizo pasar a Ginny. Hermione estaba muy atenta, ya que no creía que usara la misma técnica que un médico muggle. Dudaba que hubiera ecografías. Este colocó su varita sobre el vientre de su amiga y la movía delicadamente sobre el mismo. Sobre la pared frente a ellas había una pizarra, la cual reflectó todo lo que la varita veía. No estaban tan lejos de hacer una ecografía, solo con un poco mas de "clase" pensaba Hermione divertida. Veía como el pequeño bebe de su amiga se movía, estiraba los brazos y pies. Se escuchaba su pequeño corazón latir. A la pelirroja se le cayó una lágrima de la alegría.

Esa misma tarde, cuando Hermione llegó a su departamento, se encontró con la lechuza de la que Sam le había hablado. Tenía un sobre con decoraciones navideñas, cuando ella lo tomó entre sus manos el mismo, con una voz suave y con el Jingles Bells como fondo decía.

_"Estimada Srta. Granger, usted ha sido invitada cordialmente a la fiesta anual Navideña de la Familia Weasley-Wayne el día veinticuatro de diciembre en las 22 horas en nuestra residencia. Esperamos verle. La familia Weasley-Wayne." _

Sonrió, Ginny tenía razón, la había invitado a su fiesta de Navidad. Dentro había otra carta, esta estaba hecha en papel normal y a mano. La caligrafía era perfecta. En otras palabras, Sam le estaba pidiendo cordialmente su presencia en esa fiesta, y agregó que también había invitado a Ginny y Ron.

Se tendió en el sofá. Era todo lo que ella quería. Sam era, tal vez, lo que ella había estado esperando en Ron y nunca había logrado. Tenía todo el derecho a ser felíz, por lo que decidió aceptar la invitación y pasar Navidad junto a el. Después de todo, sus amigos también habían sido invitados.

0,9,0,9,0,9,0

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado

me alegra que sigan leyendo el fic! :) me las esoty arreglando para poder subir, porque realmente no doy a basto con todo! pffff me habian idcho que la facu era dificil, pero no sabia que tanto!

jajaja

Nos vemos gente bella!

-Walk on, what you've got they can't steal it, no they can't even feel it -


End file.
